Zombie Town
by Ellen1996
Summary: Rachel and Quinn struggle to survive the Zombie Apokalypse. Faberry zombie!fic.


_**A/N: Good evening fellow people from planet Earth we call humans. Here is another story. Since Undead got so many awesome reviews and stuff, I shall make another zombie!fic. One less…complicated :) Close your mouth , drool is coming out ;)**_

_**Please review, alert yadda yadda.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Glee is not mine. I wish it was. That way Faberry could get on and 99 percent of screentime would be Quinn and Rachel. Hooray.**_

Zombie Town by Ellen1996

Rachel Berry is someone who forgives but doesn't forget. She likes to give people new chances at proving what they're worth but deep down inside she'll always remember what they did to her.

Quinn Fabray is her weak spot, though. The blonde can just stare at her and she will melt into a puddle at her feet. Rachel Berry has always had a little crush on Quinn. Obviously she's never told anyone.

Now she is in her bedroom, hearing the grunting and crashes from her open window, praying to a God she doesn't believe in anymore that he will save her. She doesn't even know if her parents are alive, let alone any of the other glee kids.

_Is Quinn okay? _The question repeats itself in her head every time her eyes close. She hopes so…God she hopes so. She's been calling Quinn ever since she first came in contact with the…new residents of Lima.

"_Goodnight, daddy. I love you and dad!" She disconnects her phone as she walks through the empty street. She huffs; it's been a long rehearsal and even though her energy at school is off the charts, she's exhausted at the moment. Her phone buzzing in her pocket stops her train of thoughts. She looks down._

_**From Quinn Fabray: We should get together.**_

_Her heart leaps in her chest. Did Quinn Fabray just…?_

_**To Quinn Fabray: Excuse me?**_

_The reply comes almost immediately._

_**From Quinn Fabray: Yeah…you know, for our glee duet? :P**_

_Her stomach somersaults in disappointment. Of course she meant the glee song. How could she even think of Quinn Fabray, HBIC head cheerleader, celibacy club…to hook up with her?_

_**To Quinn Fabray: I'm going home now…wanna come over?**_

_Even though she was tired out of her mind, she could never say no to an opportunity to spend time with Quinn._

_**From Quinn Fabray: I'd love that. I'll be there in 30.**_

_**To Quinn Fabray: Can't wait!**_

_She looks at her phone, grinning from ear to ear. Lost in thoughts and fantasies, she doesn't notice that she's running right into someone's path, bumpîng into someone else._

"_Oh, I'm very sorry…I wasn't paying att-" her heart stops as she looks up at the man who she bumped in to. His head was full of blood, his eyes were rolled backwards and his skin was an unpleasant shade of green._

"_S-sir? D-do you w-want me to take you to a hospital or something?" She touches his arm gently and frowns as he growls at her. She steps back immediately, turning away._

"_I'm…s-sorry to have bothered you…I…" He comes closer to her and she gasps again, turning away and running to her house. Everywhere she looks, she sees these kind of…mutant…people. And it's freaking her out. _

_She reaches her house, completely out of breath and locks the doors twice._

'_Quinn was coming over. What if she got hurt?!' The questions race through her mind at hundreds of miles per hour. She grabs her phone immediately and calls Quinn's number._

"_Hey, Quinn on the phone. I can't answer right now but-" she disconnects, running a hand through her hair. She tries again._

"_Hey, Quinn on the ph-" she puts her cellphone in her pocket again, taking a deep breath to steady herself._

She snaps out of her thoughts quickly and takes her cellphone again.

_If she doesn't pick up the phone right now I'm driving to her house. Mutants or not._

Taking a deep breath, she types Quinn's number and presses the phone to her ear. The first thing she hears is a click.

"R-Rachel?" the trembling voice of the blonde makes her stand up immediately, concerned.

"Quinn! A-are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…I'm just a little freaked out by these…" She sighs.

"Mutants?" Rachel asks.

"No, I'm thinking zombies." Both girls stay silent for a while. "Hey, can I come over to your place? I'm really…you know…" Quinn doesn't finish her sentence but she doesn't need to. Rachel nods fiercely.

"Please come here. I need you, I'm scared." She didn't mean for it to come out so whiny.

"Yeah…I need you too…I'm so glad you're okay…i'll be there in ten…i'll take the car."

"O-okay…"

"Rachel, listen to me. If I don't get there in half an hour, get in your car and drive as fast as you can away from Lima. Don't even look back."

"B-but Quinn, I-…"

"No buts, promise me." Quinn's voice is harsh, she sounds stressed. Rachel nods slowly.

"I p-promise, Quinn…B-but we'll get out together."

"I hope so." Quinn disconnects her phone and Rachel sighs, hoping that the blonde will make it to her house safely.

(…)

Quinn gets inside her car and checks the driveway by switching on her headlights. It's getting really dark outside. She sees one zombie coming towards her on the driveway, clutching something that looks like a stick. She starts the car and sighs as she accelerates and runs over the zombie. He explodes as the tires hit him, leaving her entire windshield covered in dark red blood. She gasps and puts her wipers on as she races through the streets.

At about two blocks from Rachel's house, she notices that the zombies are getting more and more onto the streets. Everywhere they're leaving houses. She wonders how many people are still sane…how many people survived.

_Looks like Puck was right about that zombie apokalypse after all._

Lost in thoughts, she didn't notice the zombie coming right at her car, as her speed meter went up to 70 mph.

(…)

Rachel races outside as she hears a car pull up on her driveway. Clutching a wooden cane in her hands, prepared for an attack, she walks to her porch. She gasps as she sees Quinn get out of her car slowly. The windshield of the car is compeletely smashed and there's blood on the glass. She turns back to the blonde in shock. Quinn stumbles to the bushes on her driveway and drops onto her knees, coughing. Rachel, now highly alarmed, races to the blonde's side.

"QUINN! Quinn, what happened?! D-did you crash your car? Are you injured?" Rachel puts a hand on Quinn's shoulders. Quinn leans down in the bushes and throws up. Rachel gasps again and pulls the blonde's hair back, rubbing her back soothingly. After Quinn's done, she wipes her mouth, coughing once more, and turning to Rachel.

"T-the smell…of zombie intestines…oh Lord…" She looks green and clutches Rachel as if she's a lifeline. Rachel pulls her into her arms, shushing the sobbing blonde. Not looking at her car again, Rachel ushers Quinn inside, locking the door again.

She leads Quinn to the couch and orders her to lie down, ignoring Quinn's weak protests.

"I need to check you over." Rachel takes a shaky breath. Quinn covers her eyes and nods slowly.

"A-are you in pain anywhere?" Rachel continues, lifting Quinn's shirt up slowly.

"No, I'm fine." Quinn shakes her head. Rachel sighs and pulls the shirt up completely.

"Okay…nothing looks odd here." She puts the shirt back in place.

After ten minutes, she sighs. "Okay, well, you just have some cuts and scrapes but you'll be fine."

"Did anyone else survive?" Quinn asks her. Rachel shrugs. "I've been a little preoccupied with you. I haven't called anyone else yet. I'll send a group text." She grabs her cellphone and starts typing a message. She presses send and puts it back. Quinn looks at the text which she too received.

**From Manhands Berry: If there's anyone still alive, please come to my house.**

She winces at the name on the screen and makes a note to change it. Ra chel frowns at her but doesn't elaborate.

"Now we just wait here until someone replies." Rachel sighs.

"What if nobody responds? What if these creatures can actually think and get here to eat our brains?!" Quinn asks, raising an eyebrow. Rachel sighs.

"I don't know…Please don't be mad at me…" Rachel sighs. Quinn gets up from the couch and wraps her arms around the smaller girl. "Shh…It's okay, we have together now. We'll get through this."

"I'm sorry…I just…can't believe this is happening…" Rachel cries into Quinn's shoulder.

"Shh…I know baby…I know." Quinn kisses Rachel's forehead and the brunette feels the burn that Quinn left behind.

Cuddling together, they fall asleep into a much needed rest. Neither girls hear the buzzing of Rachel's phone.

_**A/N: Tbc! There's your pilot!**_


End file.
